


Harry

by historynerd1783



Category: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historynerd1783/pseuds/historynerd1783
Summary: After coming home to Charleston after his breakup with Alex, John spends a little time catching up with his only surviving brother.





	Harry

John let out a breath as he closed the door to his fathers home office and leaned against the wall briefly while he tried to calm down. His father always managed to get a rise out of him and he hated that it worked every time. He heard his fathers muffled voice from behind the door, already making a business call though it was Saturday. 

In search of a place to escape for a few minutes, he found himself in the media room, which contained a large theatre screen, fridge, popcorn machine and several gaming systems that he had never used. The light was already on and he was surprised to find his younger brother, Henry Jr. in the room. Known as Harry to the immediate family, Harry was born when John was 8 and while they were close, their social circles never touched. As such, John hadn’t spent as much time with Harry as he now wished he had. Harry was now thirteen, John twenty-one.

Harry was unaware that John had entered the room, engrossed in some video game John vaguely recognized from a commercial. Harry had on headphones and was shouting at the screen which amused John. He watched him play for a few minutes before cautiously stepping further in and sitting next to Harry, startling him. 

“Ah!” Harry screamed, ripping his headphones off his head and shielding himself with one arm. John laughed and playfully shoved him on the sofa next to him. “Ahhh? You sound pretty tough shooting innocent people on the street, but I walk in the room and you scream?”

“I didn’t know you were there, Lurch.” Harry snipped back making John laugh again. “What do you want?”, clearly annoyed that his game had been interrupted. John shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning back against the couch. “I was just looking for a quiet place to hang. I just came from dads office.” Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back beside John, a sympathetic smile on his face. “That sucks. 

“I’m used to it.”

“I’m not,” Harry mumbled. John glanced to the side and noticed Harry’s shoulders slump slightly. “Oh?Does he give you a hard time?”

It was Harry’s turn to shrug. He sighed and tucked a leg up under his knee, turning his head to face John. “He expects a lot from me. Like, he forgets I’m thirteen and I don’t actually need to know what schools I’m going to apply to right now. Like I have a choice.” he added in a lower register. John let out a long sigh and wiped his hand down his face. “Fuck,” he breathed out. “You and I know that it’s not fair for him to put pressure on you like that, but we also both know that he’s going to. It’s just his nature, and in his own messed up way, it’s his way of loving us.”

Harry snorted and John back at him. “So what did he want to talk to you about?” Harry asked. John leaned his head back and scratched his right knee. “Alex, moving back here, my trust fund, school, Francis…” he listed off, ticking each one off with a finger. “Francis?” he asked surprised. 

Francis was Henry’s protege at work but before that, he was John’s sometimes boyfriend. It was a rocky relationship from the start and when John ended it for good before he transferred to Columbia he was glad to be done with him. John quirked an amused eyebrow at Harry. “Would you believe he was talking Francis up to me? Like he wants us together now. He kept telling me how compatible we are and that we understand each other in ways Alex couldn’t understand me or us or whatever he imagines, I don’t even know.” Harry was quiet, listening and there was silence between them for a long moment when John finished. “I’m sorry about Alex,” he told John in a soft voice. “I like him. He stands up to dad,” he laughed, recalling an argument that had taken place over Christmas when Henry had run a background check on Alex. “Francis is stuck up.” John laughed. “He is stuck up. And boring and he lacks character which is something you’d think dad would notice, but he’s blind when people have money.”

“Maybe you and Alex will get back together?” 

“Unlikely,” he told him and looked around at the room he rarely entered. “I’m surprised to hear you say you like Alex. You barely said two words when we visited at Christmas.” Harry shrugged again and picked up his phone to read a text that had come in. “I like to keep a low profile.” John let out a dark laugh and ruffled Harry’s hair, pulling his hand back with a scowl on his face. “Shit that’s a lot of product Harry!” Harry leaned away from John offended. “How should I know?”, he exclaimed. John tilted his head from side to side examining his head of sandy blond hair. “Find me when you’ve showered that shit out and I’ll show you how to do it right. I’ll take you to a proper barber too while I’m here and see if we can get you looking a little more Zac Efron in 17 Again, and a lot less Justin Bieber last week. 

Harry laughed as John stood up. “Thank you. Can you help me pick out some clothes too? There’s a party coming up at Ashleigh’s house and I’m going but I don’t want to look like a douche.” John sighed, noting the soccer pants and worn out Minecraft t-shirt Harry now wore. “Yeah, but let’s go shopping instead. It’s time you graduated from Old Navy and GAP.” He spun on his heel and waved behind him. “Call me if you ever need me, Harry, love you.”

“I, yeah…love you…too,” Harry stuttered out. John smiled and went to find his sisters.


End file.
